Math Just Got Exciting
by ChasingGhosts
Summary: “I still don’t know how the thought of math can excite someone so much.” She wanted to tell him that maybe it wasn’t the math that had been the reason for her excitement, but rather the person that had been teaching her the math. [Trevor&Corrie] Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'The Suite Life of Zack and Cody' or any of the characters. Sadly Disney owns that.

**Author's Note**: This is my first story on any of TSL characters, I usually just stick to Troy&Gabriella High School Musical stories, but I love the character of Corrie. So when this idea popped into my mind the other night whilst I was trying to sleep, I had to write it before it started to take over my every thought.

If you've read some of my stories on HSM you'll notice that this one is _extremely_ light in comparison to them. All the angst and drama from my current HSM story, _Accepting the Inevitable_, is starting to get to me. I needed a bit of a break from it, and this came out, but expect an update of that story in a few days.

Hope you like it!

* * *

She bounded into the Tipton Hotel lobby with a spring in her step, and a wide grin plastered onto her face. Making her way across the lobby she set her books loudly onto the candy counter, smirking as she awoke the resting blonde. "No! I wasn't kissing that boy, Sister!" Maddie yelped out suddenly, causing the brunette to collapse into a fit of giggles. 

"Uh huh. Have an interesting dream did we?" she teased good naturedly, her grin still evident on her face.

Maddie simply glared back at her not bothering to answer. Squinting her eyes she took note of Corrie's current state. "You're awfully happy today. Let me guess. Study session with Trevor?" she questioned, unable to hide her amusement.

Corrie grinned back, her eyes twinkling. "Yep!" She took a step back from the counter and gave a quick twirl, letting her skirt blow up slightly as she did so. "How do I look?"

Maddie nodded her head in approval. "I love that skirt! You've got to let me borrow that skirt sometime!"

She curtsied. "Why thank you, and you can definitely borrow it. Now I've gotta go. You know, lots of math to learn," she said as she grabbed her books, and bit down on her lip to stop the grin on her face from growing any wider, and ran towards the elevator.

"Have _fun!_" Maddie called out to her suggestively, laughing as Corrie shot her head out of the elevator door quickly, wiggling her eyebrows at Maddie, indicating that she would definitely be having fun.

----

_x equals 3_

_Flicking to the back of the book she checked her answer against it; x equals 5. She let out a groan and threw her book up into the air, watching as the force of the book landing back down on the table blew the various bits of paper she had lying around up into the air, scattering them around her. "Ugh. I'm never going to get this!" she mumbled to herself in frustration._

_She didn't understand it. At school she had an almost a straight A average, except for one class. Math. She just didn't get it! How was it possible that she could effortlessly write A+ essays, or draw a picture of an object she had only seen once before, with such a fine eye on the detail, yet she couldn't get a measly B in math! She groaned wishing again that she hadn't wasted so much time beforehand, and had actually bothered to study for finals earlier. And with only two weeks left, she was getting desperate. She really needed to get a good mark._

_Opening her book once again she erased her equation and tried again. Still she didn't get the right answer. She sighed, whimpering a little before closing her eyes and leaning her head against the back of the chair._

_On the other side of the lobby a blue eyed boy watched the unsuspecting brunette beauty. Chuckling to himself in amusement as he watched the paper fly up and land around her. He grinned slightly at the trouble she seemed to be having, and decided to go take a look at what had been causing her so much frustration._

_By the time he walked over to her, she had her eyes closed as she rested her head on the chair. Peering over her shoulder, he looked at the book she had been working in. Math. Taking a closer look at the equation she had been working out, he noticed what she had been doing wrong._

_"You made the equation more complicated for yourself. You didn't need to expand the brackets first," he said simply._

_She opened her eyes and quickly sat up when she heard his voice. She was just about to berate him for sneaking up on a girl, when she turned to him and came into contact with his striking blue eyes. All thoughts she had moments before disappeared as she looked into his bright blue eyes, taking note of the twinkle that sparkled in them. Moving her eyes to gaze over the rest of his face she couldn't help but open her mouth slightly at how cute he was, with his shaggy brown hair and his wide smile. Oh yeah, he was definitely a cutie. Realizing she was staring she blinked twice. "Huh?" she said cluelessly, snapping out of her daze._

_Once again he chuckled and leaned over her shoulder to show her what he had been talking about._

_She watched him carefully as he leaned over, breathing in his smell. If it were any other person she would have already complained about him leaning over her shoulder; it had always been a pet peeve of hers, but when someone that cute was about to help her, she wasn't about to complain._

_Gently he took the pencil out of her hand and held it in his own. "See right here? Those two?" he said pointing to two sets of brackets, "because they're the same you can just cancel them out. Then you expand the rest of the brackets to find x." He looked over at her expectantly, only to receive a blank look in return; he couldn't help but grin at her._

_She pouted. "I have two weeks to learn this. I'm never going to get it!"_

_"It's easy. All you have to do is make sure you look at the whole equation before jumping into it."_

_She simply groaned and closed her eyes again. Yeah, easy for you to say, she thought to herself._

_"You know, I'm getting A's in math, it's not exactly my best subject, but I'm pretty sure I could tutor you out if you'd like?" he said politely as she gave her a smile._

_She looked up at him. He was getting A's and it still wasn't his best subject? She smiled, so he was cute and smart, definitely not something you saw everyday. She thought about it for a moment, having a cute tutor could definitely have its perks, but did she really want to be tutored by a guy she had only just met? Even if he was extremely cute, she didn't even know his name! Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice._

_"Trevor?! What are you doing here?" Maddie asked with wide eyes as she walked across the lobby towards the candy counter._

_"Maddie? Oh that's right, I forgot you worked here." Maddie rolled her eyes at him as he continued. "My parents are leaving for our holiday a little early, and because I didn't want to miss out on finals I decided to stay here at the Tipton until they were over. I was just taking a look around the place when I came across this gorgeous damsel in distress," he said looking over at Corrie, and smiling at her as a slight blush crept onto her face. "And I just couldn't resist helping her out."_

_Once again Maddie rolled her eyes at him. Of course he was still as sickeningly charming as ever. She turned her attention to Corrie. "I'm so sorry Corrie, but Mr. Moseby is making me reorganize the display, so I won't be able to help you for another hour or so," she said apologetically._

_Corrie sighed. At this rate she was never going to understand math._

_Trevor jumped in. "Well, I'm here now. Why don't I just help you?" he offered again._

_Looking over at the brunette Maddie shrugged. _

_Smiling over at Trevor, Corrie hastily grabbed Maddie's arm and dragged her a few meters away. "Are you sure this is a good idea Maddie? I've barely even met the guy!" she said in a hushed voice._

_"Trevor? Yeah, he's alright. He's a little conceited, but besides that he's okay. Oh, and he's a Merit Scholar, so he definitely knows what he's talking about. You'll be fine."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, go. Hey, you might even learn a thing or two from him that you couldn't from me," she winked and Corrie couldn't help but smirk._

_Walking back over to Trevor she noticed that he had already packed up all her things and was holding them in his right hand._

_"How'd you know I'd say yes?" she questioned him skeptically._

_He grinned, "I had a feeling. Now shall we?" he asked, holding his left arm out for her to grab. She giggled at him and gladly took his arm._

_---_

Coming up to his floor she checked herself one last time in the mirrors of the elevator, satisfied she skipped slightly towards his suite door, knocking a little tune when she reached it. She continued to hum the tune to herself, bouncing and swaying a little, as she waited for him to answer his door. Hearing the sound of the door open, she turned around to face it and greet him, only to come across a very wet and shirtless Trevor, standing in nothing but a towel around his waist. She grinned slyly, now this was definitely a sight she was not going to forget anytime soon. If she thought he looked good dressed and done up, that was nothing compared to what he looked like now. His hair was wet, bits of it matted to his head, others standing up at weird angles. Drawing her eyes down his body she noted his defined chest and the beads of water still evident on his chest.

Who would have thought that not only was he smart and cute, but he was also built too? She bit the inside of her cheek to stop from grinning too widely and forced herself to bring her eyes back up to his face.

"Hey!" she smiling broadly, suddenly more happy about being here than she was a very moments ago.

He laughed nervously scratching the back of his head. "Hi. You're early," he said as he looked down at his towel. "Well, as you can see I'm not quite dressed, but come in," he added as he stepped away and opened his door for her to come in.

She smiled as she made her way in, laying her books out on the coffee table and taking a seat on the floor next to it, leaning against the side of the couch, making herself comfortable. Looking back towards him she couldn't help but run her tongue over her lips slightly.

"So why are you here so early anyway?" he said calmly, not at all bothered at the fact that he was still in only a towel.

"I thought we could get a bit of a head start," she said beaming up at him.

He chuckled at her, once again finding himself amazed by her. "I still don't know how the thought of math can excite someone so much. Not even I get excited over math. Okay, I'm going to get changed, I'll be right back," he said as he retreated back to his room.

She watched him as he left. She smirked to herself; wanting to tell him that maybe it wasn't the math that had been the reason for her excitement, but rather the person that had been teaching her the math. Opening her books she flicked through the pages trying to find the page they had stopped at the other day.

He emerged from his room a few moments later, wearing a sweater and a pair of jeans, much to her disappointment. But his hair was still wet, and she noted how much hotter his wet hair made him look. He sat down beside her, and his cologne filled her nostrils.

"So let's get started! Let's see," he paused as he looked over an equation. "Ah right! We worked on these the other day, now lets see if you actually remembered anything," he teased, causing her to pout. "Try this one."

Pursing her lips together she looked down at the equation before picking up her pencil and writing down her attempt to solve it. She continued writing for a few moments before she looked back at her work, trying to see if she had missed anything. "Hmm mm," came out of her mouth as she pushed the book over to him to take a look.

"You did it again," he said with a teasing smile playing on his face. She groaned at the fact that she had once again made the same mistake. "I thought we went over this the other day? You had it all perfect then. What's changed in the last two days?"

A guilty look appeared on her face and she blushed slightly. "Um… well you see, London took Mary-Margaret and I to this fashion show over the weekend, promising us that she'd get us backstage to meet the models. Oh gosh, it was so exciting! And the dresses were so pretty!" she gushed, a dreamy look on her face appearing as she recalled the stunning outfits that she had seen. She heard him cough, bringing her out of her fantasy, and causing a faint pink tint to appear on her cheeks. "So, I didn't exactly get a chance to go over it again after I left," she said sheepishly.

He looked over at her clearly amused. "A fashion show was more important that your math grade?" he stated simply.

She opened her mouth is shock. "Not just a fashion show! But a fashion show with front seat tickets with London! She's never invited me to one before!"

He backed away from her slightly; a little worried by her excitement over going to a fashion show with London. When she noticed that he had moved back she laughed nervously and gave him her best grin as she cocked her head to the side. "I get a little excited sometimes," she said slowly, purposely leaving the fact that she got especially excited when it came to London Tipton.

He laughed at her, "I can see that." He looked at her math book. "Okay, try this one then. It's similar to the one you tried before," he said pointing to the equation. Passing the book over to her he watched her intently as she bit her lip in concentration.

She squinted at the book, trying to focus her attention on the equation in front of her and not on the boy who she could see staring at her from the corner of her eye. Sticking her tongue out of her mouth a little she scribbled down a line before noticing that he was still looking her at. "You're doing it again," she stated simply not looking up from her book, as grin slowly stated to appear on her face.

"Hm? Doing what?"

"You're staring at me again. You do that a lot you know," she said looking up at him this time. Seeing the beginnings of a blush starting to appear she giggled at him before going back to finishing the question.

He scratched the back of his head nervously. He hadn't meant for her to see that.

She pushed the book back towards him wordlessly, still somewhat amused that she had gotten him embarrassed. She had actually thought it was cute.

He checked over the equation quickly and looked up at her with a wide grin on his face. She looked at him expectantly.

"You got it!"

"I got it? Really? I got it right? I got it right!" she said excitedly, a bright grin appearing on her face.

He watched on as she celebrated a little. She looked so young and innocent, yet so beautifully stunning at the same time. He noticed the way her brown curls fell over her face, and the way her eyes twinkled with excitement. He smiled, happy to see her looking so happy, and before his brain could process what he was doing, he began to lean towards her.

She was too happy to see him coming towards her, and was more than a little shocked to feel the pressure of his lips against her. She widened her eyes in surprise at the contact, but quickly closed them as she realized what was happening, and began to kiss him back. His lips felt soft and moist against hers, as he slowly kissed her. She felt one of his hands on the back of her head, gently bringing her closer to him. Stepping it up a notch, she snaked her hands up his chest slowly, temptingly, taking her time to personally familiarize herself with the contours of his chest that she had admired earlier. Reaching the top of his chest she brought her hands around to the back of his head, and ran her fingers through his damp hair.

A quiet "mmm" came from the back of his throat, so quiet that she almost wasn't sure that she heard it, but she smiled into the kiss faintly at the thought of what she could have been doing to him. He shifted closer to her pushing her against the back of the chair that she had been leaning on earlier. She continued to tread her fingers through his hair, and deepened the kiss. She heard another "mmm" coming from him, and couldn't help but giggle into the kiss. However unable to prevent herself from giggling she pulled back from the kiss entirely.

He groaned as she pulled away, causing yet to giggle even more. Moving away from his grasp she tried to control her laughter, breathing in and out slowly. Once she got a hold of herself she ignored his attempts to kiss her again and grabbed her math book trying to find another question to complete.

Trevor looked at her in confusion. "Wait a second. What's going on?"

She looked up at him innocently. "Huh? I'm trying to do another equation," she said slowly, knowing very well what he was talking about.

"You really are interested in math aren't you?" he questioned.

She let out a laugh. "I just really need to get a good mark on these math finals to keep my A average, and I only have a few days left! So I gotta make the most of it," she said before turning back to her book. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him still sitting there. "Aw, you okay there Trevor?"

"Well… I thought, that kiss?" She couldn't help but find his confusion so cute.

Finishing off the equation she grinned at him cheekily, pushing the book towards him. "I'll do you a deal. Every question I get right I'll give you another kiss, okay?" She saw him smirk. "This way we can have fun and I can learn too!" she said in a giddy voice.

He chuckled, "Well let's see if you got this one right then shall we?" Glancing over it he grinned widely and his eyes twinkled as he looked up at her. "You're getting good at this," he said in a hushed voice as he moved a little closer to her.

"Well maybe I finally found some real incentive to figure it out," she whispered, inching a bit closer.

Just as he was about to press his lips to hers he stopped. "Math suddenly got so much more exciting," he mumbled, before crashing his lips to hers, feeling her grinning through the kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ah! After all the angst I've been writing, that was so much fun to write! I probably could have made it Troy&Gabriella instead of Trevor&Corrie, but the whole idea came to me after thinking that Corrie could be the only person to find math exciting. Hehe. 

Hit that little button and tell me what you think! _Reviews equals Awesome which equals A very happy me._ Ha. That's my kind of math. ;)


End file.
